A Different Kind of Magic
by donivanb
Summary: What would happen if Harry refused to participate in the Tri-Wizard tournament? And just who is the new lead singer for the Wierd Sisters that are appearing at the Yule Ball?


_A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. I write this purely for my own enjoyment. I also do not own the lyrics or rights to any songs listed below. They are merely used for entertainment and no monetary gain._

Hermione entered the Great Hall alone. Her happiness at attending her first ball was overshadowed by the loss of her first friend.

Harry Potter. A young man who had saved her in her first year from a troll. Who ended the attacks in second year and saved the life of Ginny Weasley. Who saved their lives from dementors just last year and saved his godfather too.

Then this year someone entered his name into the TriWizard tournament. Nobody believed that he hadn't entered himself, including most of his former friends. Only herself and a few others believed his innocence, vocally at least.

And to top it all off he was told he had to compete in the tournament or lose his magic. Competing might have meant serious injury or death sure, but surely the Headmaster or staff would have helped him. Yet of course that was not to be as it would be against the rules and spirit of competition. Like entering someone underage wasn't already against the rules or spirit of the tournament. Harry had become a virtual recluse after his name came out of the Goblet and he was told he had to compete.

She remembered back to the First Task….

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Cedric, Fleur and Victor had already bested their dragons and Ludo Bagman was now calling for Harry to enter the arena. He had called out his name for the fourth time when there was commotion down by the Champion's tent followed by a heart wrenching scream._

 _Hermione had rushed to the tent in worry. Headmasters Dumbledore, Maxime and Karkaroff were standing near an obviously transfigured hospital bed on which lay a bespeckled raven haired young man._

" _Poppy what's going on…?" Dumbledore asked._

 _Tears were flowing freely from the mediwitch's eyes. "Harry Potter has lost his magic and is in a coma."_

 _Eyes were wide all around the tent, sobs and tears alight on everyone's faces._

 _Fleur haltingly spoke, "We didn't believe him that he didn't want to be in the tournament. Why didn't we believe him? Why…." She tried to continue but couldn't hold in her cries anymore and turned into Maxime's arms sobbing against her chest._

 _Hermione was speechless, collapsing to the ground as her tears overwhelmed her. He would never know now…_

 _END FLASHBACK_

Harry had been taken to St. Mungo's after that to keep him comfortable until… until he passed on. Without their magic a wizard or witch was not long for this world. Wiping a stray tear from her eyes she looked around the Hall, noticing that most students were in a somber mood. Reeling from the shock that their Saviour had lost his magic and would die soon was polarizing to the student body. Even Malfoy and his ilk's moods were subdued. Every single student, including first through third years, were allowed to attend the ball in remembrance of one of their own.

After dinner, the Headmaster stood up and spoke to the gathered crowd of students, teachers and guests.

"The First Task claimed one of our own. That he was forced into this tournament without a way out was beyond infuriating. I only wish I had been able to help him in some way. I feel truly horrible at the loss the wizarding world has suffered. In death however, there is always a glimmer of hope. Hope for a brighter future. Mr. Potter has shown has just how important it is to all band together against the darkness."

He paused for a few minutes for everyone to absorb his words and collect their thoughts before continuing. "Now while I realize many do not wish to celebrate, I am reasonably sure Mr. Potter would want us to be happy. The Weird Sisters, the magical world's premier musical band will be playing for us tonight. Many of you may recall this past summer with their new album released that they acquired a new lead singer. They have been very reclusive and have not put on any shows since then, but tonight they promise to introduce him. I give you, THE WEIRD SISTERS!"

The band's drummer cast _sonorus_ on himself and spoke to the crowd. "Good evening students, teachers and guests! Tonight we will be playing music from our new album, all which were written by our new lead singer!"

The crowd clapped and cheered slowly but built up into a roaring wave of applause as they all got into the spirit of the night.

The hall darkened and a spotlight shone down on a solitary figure faced away from the crowd. He appeared to be about 6 feet tall with unruly black hair. A long black floor length trenchcoat was hanging off his shoulders. The crowd hushed as the music started playing. The singer turned around and everyone gasped…

 _It starts with_ _  
_ _One thing I don't know why_ _  
_ _It doesn't even matter how hard you try_ _  
_ _Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_ _  
_ _To explain in due time_ _  
_ _All I know_ _  
_ _Time is a valuable thing_ _  
_ _Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_ _  
_ _Watch it count down to the end of the day_ _  
_ _The clock ticks life away_ _  
_ _It's so unreal_ _  
_ _Didn't look out below_ _  
_ _Watch the time go right out the window_ _  
_ _Trying to hold on but didn't even know_ _  
_ _I wasted it all just to watch you go_ __

 _I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_ _  
_ _What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when..._ __

 _I tried so hard_ _  
_ _And got so far_ _  
_ _But in the end_ _  
_ _It doesn't even matter_ _  
_ _I had to fall_ _  
_ _To lose it all_ _  
_ _But in the end_ _  
_ _It doesn't even matter_ __

 _One thing, I don't know why_ _  
_ _It doesn't even matter how hard you try_ _  
_ _Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_ _  
_ _To remind myself how_ _  
_ _I tried so hard_ _  
_ _In spite of the way you were mocking me_ _  
_ _Acting like I was part of your prophecy_ _  
_ _Remembering all the times you fought with me_ _  
_ _I'm surprised it got so (far)_ _  
_ _Things aren't the way they were before_ _  
_ _You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_ _  
_ _Not that you knew me back then_ _  
_ _But it all comes back to me_ _  
_ _In the end_ __

 _You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_ _  
_ _What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when..._ __

 _I tried so hard_ _  
_ _And got so far_ _  
_ _But in the end_ _  
_ _It doesn't even matter_ _  
_ _I had to fall_ _  
_ _To lose it all_ _  
_ _But in the end_ _  
_ _It doesn't even matter_ __

 _I've put my trust in you_ _  
_ _Pushed as far as I can go_ _  
_ _For all this_ _  
_ _There's only one thing you should know_ _  
_ _I've put my trust in you_ _  
_ _Pushed as far as I can go_ _  
_ _For all this_ _  
_ _There's only one thing you should know_ __

 _I tried so hard_ _  
_ _And got so far_ _  
_ _But in the end_ _  
_ _It doesn't even matter_ _  
_ _I had to fall_ _  
_ _To lose it all_ _  
_ _But in the end_ _  
_ _It doesn't even matter_

The crowd roared as the song ended. Harry Potter was on stage singing and ALIVE! He held up his hands asks for silence and spoke out loud and clear.

"Please save all your questions for the end of the night. You will all get your answers and what's coming to you I promise."

He smiled brightly, happier than anyone had ever seen him.

"I wrote this next song for a very good friend I met in my second year here. We kept our friendship secret as she was terribly bullied all the time. Some have said she's crazy, others have said she lives in a fantasy world. Don't we all live in a fantasy world of magic? One thing she most definitely isn't however.. is Loony."

 _Hey  
Don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on  
Just try your best  
Try everything you can  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away_

 _It just takes some time  
Little witch, you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right_

 _Hey  
You know they're all the same  
You know you're doing better on your own so don't buy in  
Live right now  
Just be yourself  
It doesn't matter if that's good enough for someone else_

 _It just takes some time  
Little witch, you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right_

 _It just takes some time  
Little witch, you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right_

 _Hey  
Don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on  
Just do your best  
Do everything you can  
Don't you worry what their bitter hearts are going to say_

 _It just takes some time  
Little witch, you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right_

 _It just takes some time  
Little witch, you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right_

The applause and cheering was even louder than before. There were confused looks on many faces as they tried to puzzle out who Harry was talking about but there was one small young woman standing in the crowd with tears shining in her eyes as she swayed the music making her radish earrings sway with her.

"Thank you very much! It's nice to hear how you all enjoy our sound. I know many of you have questions but all will be answered in time I swear it!"

A wicked grin spread across his face as he continued, "This next song goes out to a certain someone who taught me more about living life than anyone ever has before. We had a rocky first meeting but BOY what an ending!"

 _When you came in the air went out_ _  
_ _And every shadow filled up with doubt_ _  
_ _I don't know who you think you are_ _  
_ _But before the night is through_ _  
_ _I wanna do bad things with you_ __

 _I'm the kind to sit up in his room_ _  
_ _Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue_ _  
_ _I don't know what you've done to me_ _  
_ _But I know this much is true_ _  
_ _I wanna do bad things with you, okay_ __

 _When you came in the air went out_ _  
_ _And all those shadows there filled up with doubt_ _  
_ _I don't know who you think you are_ _  
_ _But before the night is through_ _  
_ _I wanna do bad things with you_ _  
_ _I wanna do real bad things with you_ __

 _I don't know what you've done to me_ _  
_ _But I know this much is true_ _  
_ _I wanna do bad things with you_ _  
_ _I wanna do real bad things with you_

The dancers and onlookers cheered, with a fair many females fanning themselves or swooning. Harry's voice made them want to melt. Whatever happened to him since the First Task clearly did him a world of good!

Harry took a swig of butterbeer and smiled. "I thought you might like that one. This next one…" At this Harry choked up a bit, wiping away a stray tear but you could see the happiness shining from his heart. "I wrote this one last summer. I was alone and isolated from everyone I knew. I met her in my first year here and we got off to a bumpy start. You see I was bias against a certain house due to long held rivalry and prejudice so I was needless to say, quite hesitant to befriend anyone from that house."

"And yet, I know that they couldn't all be bad. I mean there's bad apples in every house. So we talked and helped each other with homework, disappearing for hours at a time. I'm sure my friends always wondered where I went for hours at a time. They were equally frustrated when I wouldn't tell them."

Ron and Hermione both shouted out, "Bloody right!" with tears in their eyes but a smile on their faces.

"Language!" Harry smirked and everyone laughed as he scolded his friends.

Over the years we grew closer and closer. Me, the Boy-Who-Lived.. gods how I hate that title you know? And her, a "freak" in her own house. I know all too well that feeling. Anyways, we couldn't go public with our association due to existing house rivalry but I came to care for her deeply. It wasn't until the recent trials with the tournament that I realized what I was feeling. She called me her hero, but not for what I did as a baby. She said I saved her. I think the reverse is true. This is for you."

The lights dimmed softly as he walked into the audience, parting them like a sea as he advanced to his destination.

 _Let me be your hero_ __

 _Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_ _  
_ _Would you run and never look back?_ _  
_ _Would you cry if you saw me crying?_ _  
_ _Would you save my soul tonight?_

He grabbed the hand of a tall Slytherin witch and danced with her in the middle of the hall while singing. __

 _Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_ _  
_ _Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this._ _  
_ _Now would you die for the one you love?_ _  
_ _Hold me in your arms, tonight._

He gently kissed her cheek then trailed his fingers down her blush without pausing in his singing. __

 _I can be your hero, baby._ _  
_ _I can kiss away the pain._ _  
_ _I will stand by you forever._ _  
_ _You can take my breath away._ __

 _Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_ _  
_ _Would you lie? Would you run and hide?_ _  
_ _Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_ _  
_ _I don't care. You're here tonight._

The entire Great Hall was enraptured by the love and care pouring off Harry in waves as he danced so beautifully with Millicent Bulstrode. Tears were shining in both of their eyes. Jaws were dropping around the hall but more than a few had tears of happiness in their eyes as well. __

_I can be your hero, baby._ _  
_ _I can kiss away the pain._ _  
_ _I will stand by you forever._ _  
_ _You can take my breath away._ __

 _Oh, I just want to hold you._ _  
_ _I just want to hold you, oh, yeah._ __

 _Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_ _  
_ _Well, I don't care. You're here tonight._ __

 _I can be your hero, baby._ _  
_ _I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah._ _  
_ _I will stand by you forever._ _  
_ _You can take my breath away._ __

 _(I can be your hero, baby)_ _  
_ _I can be your hero._ _  
_ _I can kiss away the pain._ _  
_ _And I will stand by you forever._ _  
_ _You can take my breath away._ _  
_ _You can take my breath away._ __

 _I can be your hero._

As the song ended, everyone took a collective breath as Harry gently caressed Millicent's cheek then spoke to everyone, without breaking eye contact.

"I've been called a freak for most of my life by my relatives. Millicent was treated harshly in a similar manner in her own house due to her size and looks. Personally all I see is a beautiful witch with an equally beautiful soul who deserves to be treated like the princess she is."

He smiled and took her hand and kissed it gently. "Alas this beauty is not for me." Everyone was confused as they both smiled. "We helped each other open our hearts that's much is true but both discovered things about ourselves that we could no longer deny." He hugged Millicent and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded, wiping away the tears as she went over and snogged the ever-loving daylights out of Daphne Greengrass, who appeared to be quite happy to reciprocate.

He smiled in happiness for two of his Slytherin friends and returned to the stage. "Surprised? I'm not. Love is love and a power he knows not. Wouldn't you say Headmaster?" He smiled at Dumbledore who looked horrified briefly before schooling his features once more.

"It may be obvious what Millie discovered about herself but now you're probably wondering, what exactly did Harry Potter discover about himself?"

He smiled and chuckled, "Know what I know now, I've felt this way since I met her." He started walking in no particular direction but knew exactly where he was going. "Every since that first day on the Hogwart's Express." He stopped and looked the ceiling of the Hall, lost in his memories. Everyone around a certain witch stepped back, smiling in understanding and hope for the young raven haired teen.

"I am head over heels in love with Hermione Granger."

The witch in question was standing right behind him and broke down in tears. He smiled and turned around, holding her hand as he started to sing.

 _Look into my eyes – you will see_ _  
_ _What you mean to me._ _  
_ _Search your heart, search your soul_ _  
_ _And when you find me there you'll search no more._ __

 _Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._ _  
_ _You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for._ _  
_ _You know it's true:_ _  
_ _Everything I do, I do it for you._ __

 _Look into your heart – you will find_ _  
_ _There's nothin' there to hide._ _  
_ _Take me as I am, take my life._ _  
_ _I would give it all, I would sacrifice._ __

 _Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_ _  
_ _I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_ _  
_ _You know it's true:_ _  
_ _Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah._ __

 _There's no love like your love_ _  
_ _And no other could give more love._ _  
_ _There's nowhere unless you're there_ _  
_ _All the time, all the way, yeah._ __

 _Look into your heart, baby..._ __

 _Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._ _  
_ _I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more._ __

 _Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,_ _  
_ _Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you._ __

 _You know it's true:_ _  
_ _Everything I do, oh, I do it for you._ __

 _Everything I do, darling._ _  
_ _You will see it's true._ _  
_ _You will see it's true._ _  
_ _Yeah!_ _  
_ _Search your heart and your soul_ _  
_ _You can't tell it's not worth dying for_ _  
_ _I'll be there_ _  
_ _I'd walk the fire for you_ _  
_ _I'd die for you_ _  
_ _Oh, yeah._ _  
_ _I'm going all the time, all the way._

"Hermione Granger, you have been my constant companion throughout my time here and never once wavered from my side. It's taken me four years and nearly losing my life to realize what I would have missed out on and I don't want to let this slip me by. I love you, so much it hurts. I couldn't live without you and I'd never be able to leave you behind."

He wiped the tears away from her eyes as he continued, "I love you Hermione. We're young yet but I want you to know in this life and the next I choose you if you'll have me. And when the time comes, I will gladly ask that question. I…"

Harry was interrupted by Hermione throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him senseless. The students all erupted into cheers and clapped.

Nearly everyone seemed happy for the return of one Harry James Potter.

Except for Albus Dumbledore?


End file.
